


A Good Catch

by Antares



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Steve, a boat and a big fish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Catch

This is the wallpaper for ncisvu's wonderful story for the Hawaii 5-0 Reversebang.

Link to the story: http://ncisvu-lj.livejournal.com/51249.html

 

 


End file.
